Technical Field
This invention relates to continuous processes using wiped-surface reactors for free-radical graft polymerization, and to graft copolymers thereby produced.
In another aspect, this invention relates to azlactones and copolymers thereof. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to the immobilization of proteins on synthetic polymers and more particularly to methods of immunoassay based on such binding. This invention also relates to polymers with modified surface properties and to methods of modifying the surface properties of polymers. This invention also relates to polymer blends.